Flour To My Heart
by snowwygirl4
Summary: Takes place after the first movie, right after final jam. It's a Smitchie love story! But with some other love stories as well. This story involves love, friendships, fun, and a good ole flour fight. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Flour To My Heart

**A/N- Hello readers. I am new to the Camp Rock writing area. So by the means of that, this is my first Camp Rock fanfic. It takes place after the first movie, right after Final Jam. It is mainly a Smitchie story but there are others. One day I was like I want to write a Camp Rock fanfic. I started to write and I couldn't stop so I already have 7-8 chapters written. It was like 28 pages and like 18,000 words when I stopped and decided I needed to post some of it. When I wrote it there were absolutely no chapters at all, but I then worked the past couple days and hours and tried to make it into chapters. So I am sorry if the chapters seem a little awkwardly placed because this is one LONG continued story on one document, so there were no chapters. But now there are and this is chapter 1 of Flour to my Heart. I really hope that you enjoy it because I had so much fun writing it! Read and review! **

Chapter 1

"Camp Rock!" We finished the final jam song and I was looking into the amazing eyes of Shane. I can't believe everything that has happened lately. The Shane Grey said I was the 'girl with the voice' that he's been searching for. But when did he ever even hear me sing in the first place. Whenever I performed at a jam I was with Tess, Ella, and Peggy. Never by myself. Whatever, I'll figure it out sometime. But back to the point, Shane Grey member of Connect Three was yes looking directly at me. But why me?

All of a sudden someone was standing right next to me, "Could you pull yourself away for awhile for a canoe ride?" He whispered into my ear and I could feel the warmth of his breath on my ear. It was Shane. The thought gave me chills that ran all through my body. I nodded and once we were off stage we were about to head towards the lake.

"Mitchie? Hunny! I need your help in the kitchen. Brown needs me doing things that I don't know what I actually need to do and I still have about a dozen more batches of cookies to make. I have absolutely no time and your father had to leave to get back for work in the morning so he can't make them. Plus he usually does something wrong in the batter, he really needs to learn it better. You are my last hope and you are the only one who knows how to correctly. Can you please go make them?" I of course said I would and she ran off back off in the direction she came from to go help Brown with whatever was needed to be done. I turned and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Shane. I really need to go and get them done for her. How about later?" I said about to go since I wanted to get them made quickly. He wasn't saying anything. But as I turned he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Want some help?" I just nodded and smiled and we headed for the kitchen. Of course there was no one around since everyone was enjoying the party that was being held. There was a huge bonfire and everyone had free time. But I was sent to work. "How much do we have to make? Doesn't your mom usually bake excessive amounts of food in the first place so we shouldn't have to make that much right?"

I tried to not laugh. "Yes and no. My mom yes does make a load of food. But not when baking. She bakes cookies last minute because she feels as though that means people are allowed freshly warm cookies that still melt when you take a bite into them. So that means since Brown needs her so she asked me to do it. That I, no WE have to make that excessive amount of cookies for her. Oh the joy." When we made it to the doors I went to get the handle but Shane beat me to it and opened it and held the door for me. "Thanks" he nodded and followed me in. I looked around and everything needed was already out. At least she did that much. "Okay. Let's see. She has all the ingredients out. Let's get started."

"There is no recipe?"

This time I actually laughed. He looked at me all 'what did I say that's so funny?' It just made me laugh harder. I shook my head, "N-no." I just kept laughing. I then took a breath and exhaled calming down. "No, we make all cookies by a family recipe that gets ingrained into your head since you are little so there is never no need for a recipe. Always comes in handy."

"Except for the person who doesn't know the recipe to help." He smiled and shrugged.

"Right. I can write it down." Then I went on a search for paper where it usually is. Not there. Hmm, "Paper, paper, paper, paper, where are you? Come out, come out where ever you are." I said while searching everywhere. This made Shane laugh because yes, I looked crazy, and was talking to the paper. I spotted paper finally, "PAPER!" I grabbed it and a pen and wrote down the recipe. "There you go. Now lets get these things cooked!" I decided against an apron because well I didn't care. It was dead silent when something came into my mind, "Wait. You can cook? Well bake?"

"Yes Mitch. I am capable of baking cookies. It can't be that hard. I might not be the best cook by the fact that I almost burnt down the kitchen in the bands apartment. Whoops. But I can bake, I am a cookie-cutter pop-star remember."

"You almost burnt down the kitchen in your apartment? Please don't burn down anything here or me. I don't think I will look good with singed hair."

"Yeah, not very good. Jason and Nate now ban me from cooking. On my nights for food choice it is take out. Your hair would look fine singed."

"Thanks. But lets not let that happen. I am okay with it not being singed or to find out if it does right now."

"Got it." It all of a sudden got quiet again. All I could do was think about Shane. Why was I so special and where did he ever hear me and the 'voice' ever sing?

"Shane" He looked up at me. "Tell me."

"Tell you what Mitch?" He said walking up to me and leaning next to where I was standing but still looking at me.

"The voice. Well my voice I guess it is. When did you hear me sing? I never sang anything solely here when you were around until Final Jam. I only solo sang in my classes." He looked at me intensively and I looked back a little pleadingly. "Please Shane."

"Okay."

**SHANES POV**

She wanted to know about the voice. Wow. I guess I usually never really pulled the entire story out to tell. I would just give the short story. But for her? Anything. "Okay," I then stared off into the distance quickly to remember that day. "It was the first day of camp and I was being my over dramatic old self. I was on the phone with Jason and Nate. "I have looked at a tree, taken a cold shower, it's been three hours. I need hair product."" I mimicked the phone call, "They told me it was time to brace the natural look and hung up on me. Then I turned a corner and was chased by a ton of fan girls. I turned a corner outside the mess hall and tripped and fell into a bush." She laughed.

"Graceful."

"Thanks. Anyways. I look cover there because they wouldn't be able to find me there. But while waiting there was a voice coming from the mess hall. It was singing a beautiful song being supported by a beautiful melody on the piano as well. It spoke to me and once the girls left, I got out of my hiding place and walked into the mess hall. By that point, the voice and its owner were gone. I called out but it was already gone. You disappeared but that voice never left my mind for the rest of the time. I knew that by the end of the summer I had to know who had that voice."

"You know now. Are you okay with knowing it's me?"

"I am more than okay knowing it belongs to you." I looked at her and she looked upset. "Mitch, what's wrong?"

"Look Shane, I am so sorry for lying to you earlier in the summer. I never meant for you to get dragged in. I never meant for anyone to. I just wanted to fit in for once in my life. I was finally going to a place that no one knew me so it was a fresh start and I wanted people to like me. But I guess I am not meant to fit in."

"Mitch, look, it's okay."

"No it's not. I didn't plan for it to happen. It happened before I even met you, so you unwillfully got dragged in. I never planned on it getting so out of hand or letting my mom get pulled right in."

"Hey look. First of all you would have fit in no matter who you were. So what if you aren't meant to fit in with Tess. She really isn't the greatest person in the world. Secondly, I never just hung out with you going in circles in a canoe just because of the whole Hot Tunes thing. I hung out for you."

"Well you were hanging out with the real me. I swear. That was the real me. My music is the real me. Everything. The lie was so that hopefully people liked me. Firstly about you, I didn't hang out with you because of you being Shane Grey member of Connect Three or because of free stuff. I hung out with you because of you, Shane. Secondly, I never would have ever told anyone anything. That's not me."

"Thanks. Now if we have all this settled let's bake some cookies."

"Fine,"

We got back to work, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"It was probably in class. Or when I interrupted you and you were playing non-stupid cookie cutter pop star music. I think it was the second one though."

"Nope."

"Then I think class."

"Your hesitating Mitch!" I started laughing.

"I am not! What is so funny?"

"Yes you are. Plus you're lying."

"Fine. If I am then what was the first time then?"

"Here. I came in being a jerk asking to see the head of the kitchen. How I couldn't eat because of the food allergy list that no one supposedly got. Then I ate frosting off a cupcake. I was called a jerk and that the way I was speaking was not the way you talk to someone. But what I remember the best, was you. Face full of flour."

"You knew it was me?!"

"Not right away. But eventually I figured out it was you."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"I think you calling me a jerk many times gave it away. Plus, your voice. You never tried to hide your voice, which most people do to not be noticed or recognized by people. I recognized it but couldn't tell why at first. But then it came aware that it was yours. I just couldn't tell why you'd not let it known. But then I realized after I found out your mom was the chef and that you weren't who you said you were. You didn't want anyone to know that your mom was the chef and that you had to help her. You wanted that to stay separate from everything else here. Plus you were carrying a box of chips, that was a little suspicious." She nodded and shrugged.

"I thought if people knew I was the cooks daughter that they'd treat me different. Which did happen once they did find out."

"So what. I was there when you stuck up for yourself against Tess in the mess hall after everything that happened. That was pretty awesome. Totally deserved."

"It was all true. She deserved what she got. Now lets get back to work. Finish your batches and then put them in the top oven. I'll finish mine and put them in the bottom one."

"Got it," I grabbed the batches and went to put them in, "By the way, flour suits you pretty well."

"Oh really? That's a great thing to know. But I wonder something."

I closed the oven. "What is that?" I said and turned around.

"This." And a ton of flour hit my face.

**A/N- well this is the first chapter. I am thinking about posting the next chapter in a couple of days or something. So if I get lots of reviews on it I will post even sooner since I have the next chapter ready to go…. Same with chapters 3 through like 7 or 8. So I really hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review and have a great day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- here is chapter 2! I can't believe how many people liked it! It makes me so happy to see the such great responses it gets. Every time I get a notification about a review, follow, favorite, I do a happy dance! No, but seriously I do! It makes me like one of the happiest people in the world. So thank you to everyone who has reviewed and liked it! So well here is the chapter. I promised to have it out this week even though I am busy a lot with school and everything but since it was written already it makes it easier to update. I was going to try and get it out earlier but I couldn't, sadly. I was too busy. But here it is. I really hope you guys like it and keep those reviews and everything coming because I am looking forward to many happy dances! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

**MITCHIES POV**

I grabbed a palm full of flour and decided it was time for payback. He closed the door and looked at me. "This." And I threw it as hard as I could and it hit right in the face. I put my hands to my mouth and started laughing then threw my hands in the air, "Victory!" I was in a fit of laughter and he was just looking at me through the flour, which made me laugh even harder. But then a handful of flour hit me square in the face.

"Oops, it slipped." He just smiled at me and I glared at him. He shrugged while a smile spread right across his face and started to laugh like there was no tomorrow.

I just slowly shook my head back and forth giving him the look to be afraid, very afraid. "You are going to wish you didn't do that. You are going to pay." This only made him laugh harder clutching his sides. I just looked at him and wrapped my arms behind my back. Nonchalantly I grabbed as much flour as I could but making sure that none would fall. I slowly made my way up to him and he stopped laughing and looked at me. A smile spread across my face as big as possible and I brought my hand in front of me and threw the flour right on his face. He coughed quickly since his mouth was open when I tossed it and a good chunk made it in. When he coughed a puff of flour came right back. Behind the flour I could see his beautiful eyes gleaming right back at mine. I started to chuckle because he looked so ridiculous. Then I felt tears coming from laughing so hard. He walked right past me and I still stood there laughing at him. But as I finally stopped, I turned slowly because I could hear footsteps slow down to a stop. Unprepared, a giant mound of flour hit me square in the face.

He was smiling at me, "Now that is what some of us like to call payback. It really does suit you nicely. Maybe you should keep it like that permanently. I think I like you better this way." He was laughing. Oh that is was he called payback? I smiled at him walked right past him and he turned around and looked at me. I grabbed the umbrella that was kept in the corner. He looked at me funny and then went to check the cookies. Making sure he was paying no attention I started to fill the entire closed umbrella with flour. Then I wrapped it closed so that nothing would fall out but made sure it was loose so I could open it at a little pull. He turned back at me and I put the umbrella on my shoulder. "You know Mitch its bad luck to open umbrella's inside." I nodded and put it over his head. I smiled and he looked at me funny. I pulled the little string and the umbrella flew open covering him from head to toe in flour. He had not expected it so he had no time to react and get out of range. I smiled and placed it on the floor. He was absolutely downced in flour. He looked hilarious and like a snowman. He shook a little like a puppy shaking the rain off their fur coats. It was adorable and funny as well. I was now in such a fit of laughter on the ground trying to breath. He stood there trying not to laugh. I knew he thought it was funny. Anyone who would walk into here right now would be laughing too even though they had absolutely no idea what happened. They would probably look at us funny but that is because well, it was funny. This entire scenario was hilarious. Then what happened next was a little of a blur. We both stood there in silence but we were both staring at each other knowing what was going to happen next. We each grabbed as many bags as we could and we ran to different parts of the kitchen. He took the first shot but mine came about a nanosecond after. A flour war was started. Everything was covered in flour. But neither of us cared or really noticed that nothing was free of a coating of flour. It was going everywhere but it really wasn't about revenge anymore. It was just about having some fun. When we both ran out of all of our bags we crossed into the middle of the kitchen. We were both absolutely covered in flour. There was probably not one place that was free of it. We suddenly both found ourselves in a fit of laughter because we looked so absolutely ridiculous. It was just too funny looking at each other because we were a total mess. By the looks of how he looked post flour war makes me question how I looked. I probably looked just as crazy.

The laughter was just incapable to be stopped while we finished the last batches of cookies. We were lucky to have had just the right amount of flour left. At least it's the end of the summer so there won't be any problem with not having really any flour left. Unless my mom decides to do any random baking which I am going to guess she won't but she is weird so who really knows. We each placed the last trays down on the counter and sighed. "Done. We should probably clean up."

He laughed, "Eh, it's the end of the summer. Brown won't mind a little mess."

"A little mess? It looks like a tornado or bomb went through here. I don't think he would be too happy about this or my mom for that matter. She has a thing where if a kitchen is not clean then she will like hyperventilate freaking out, even if it's not her kitchen."

"Ugh, fine. But can't we take a break for a bit. I just need to relax for a bit. Pleeeeaaasssseee?"

I laughed at his whininess, "Fine you big baby." He cheered and I rolled my eyes. "But only for a little while."

"Fine." We then collapsed on the floor and lied there for a bit in silence. I was in probably in at least about 3 inches of flour. It was so soft. Snow-angel time! Well, flour angel. I heard laughing next to me. "What's so funny?"

"You. It's amusing to see you right now making what a snow angel but instead made of flour. You are so silly."

"Why thank-you. I will take that as a compliment, jerk." I laughed. "You know, I don't care how silly I look. It's fun so I am okay with how idiotic it may seem. I like to be a child sometimes." He leaned up and held himself up by his arms. He just looked at me and I stopped. I was in a big X position so I looked pretty strange. "I love the snow. But I hate the cold. So the flour right now I guess is a snow substitute." I shrugged and leaned on my arms as well. He was now looking at me intensely, well I really don't know because about his entire face was covered in flour. There were really only eyes looking at me. But they showed intensity in a way. I looked down then back at him, "What?"

"There is something so different about you." I looked down avoiding my eyes from his, but then I felt a finger touch my chin and lift it up. "A good different Mitch. I like that you are different. Ordinary."

"Ordinary? I am a complete nobody. There is nothing special about me. At school, I have one friend. Then the rest of the time I am just made fun of. I am a loser who fits in nowhere."

"Please don't say that about yourself! There is so much special about you. You are absolutely beautiful and you are totally somebody. You have the most special voice that even before I laid my eyes on you I knew that you were special. You love to make snow-angels, well right now made of flour and I think that is amazing because it shows your inner child, which a lot of people don't have anymore and grow out of it, but I think is amazing. And without even knowing you were the one with the voice, I was falling for you."

"I don't know Shane." He grabbed onto my hands and squeezed them.

"I do know though, Mitch. You are beautifully special and amazing." Aw, he is so sweet to say that. But I don't know.

**SHANES POV**

I don't get why she has no ability to believe in herself. She is the most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life. She has changed me and made the whole bad boy image to drain out of me. I was a new person who was ready to start recording new music that changed our sound. That was all inspired about her. She is a music muse to me.

But its time to change the topic. What to talk about? I know! "So Mitch? I don't get it?"

"Get what?"

"How you know so much about all the cooking. I know your mom is a cook so I guess you get that from her but so sneaky as well."

"Well, yeah. I got it from my mom. I know most people don't say that they get cooking from someone. I don't really cook all too well, but I caught on to baking pretty easily. It came naturally actually. I was always in a kitchen while I was younger, so I guess that made it so much easier. I think my mom took me with her always when she had an event. Before she opened her own catering business, she worked in all these different places where everyone loved her so she was able to always bring me along. Everyone loved me and I remember always helping when I could even when I was like 4 or something."

"So you pretty much grew up in kitchens?"

"Yup, instead of going to the park all the time or daycare, or shipped between babysitters my mom just took my with her. My dad had to keep working though all the time because we needed the money at the time."

"That doesn't seem horrible. Being in a kitchen all the time actually sounds like it'd be fin. I hated babysitters. Well plus none of them could handle me."

"No one could handle you? You were a trouble maker back then too?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I was a wicked troublemaker. I am pretty sure there was a time when I went through 3 nannies in a day. But there was also a time when I had these horrible ear infections. Actually I always did so to stop them they put tubes in my ears. But before that, I was irritated by these ear infections and all I would do is cry and throw tantrums that we went through at least a nanny a day or more. I think I had like 10 different nannies in a week."

"Yikes. That sounds terrible. Tubes in your ears? Yuck. That sounds so uncomfortable. Sorry, that sounds so miserable."

"Yeah, it did. It's okay. But you were in a kitchen all the time. That sounds so fun. I would just sit there experimenting all the time."

"Actually I did. I was always experimenting with something. I was always allowed. They never cared what I did or used."

"Nice."

"I remember the first things ever done. I was the dough kneader. My mom makes homemade dough when she makes pizzas' and she always had me play with it until it was soft enough to roll out."

"What did you first make while experimenting?"

"I think it was cookies. My mom was making chocolate chip like these here, but when she wasn't looking I decided to add food coloring to all the batches. I made sure to mix it in so she didn't notice. By the time she noticed it was too late and if she restarted it would have put her way behind of schedule. So she had to take rainbow chocolate chip cookies with her to the wedding that she was working at. I was 4 when I did that. She wasn't too happy about it but the wedding party thought it was hilarious and adorable. They tasted good too so she wasn't as mad about it in the end."

"So you were a troublemaker as well then. I should have figured." Haha, she was adorable and that just made her so much more amazing. Plus, a homemade meal or baked goods seems very nice to me.

"Yes, I was a troublemaker. But not a 'wicked' one like you."

"Hey, being a wicked troublemaker was fun. Plus, thinking about it. Being a wicked trouble maker by the end resulted well."

"What? They finally gave up trying to find someone to watch you? They just left you home alone to fend for yourself?"

I laughed at this. "No, I did not have to fend for myself. But yeah, they gave up searching for someone and just brought me along with them. My dad is in the music business, so I was brought to the recording studio. They tried to just leave me in a vacant office or meeting room but I'd sneak away and just roam the building. But make sure to be back before I was noticed gone. I ended up in their music rooms usually just playing guitar or piano. But one day, I was in one of the rooms playing guitar and singing a song that I wrote and I lost track of time. They searched all over the building until they stopped outside the room I was in. I didn't notice they were in the room until I put the guitar down and heard murmurs behind me. I turned to see my dad and a couple of his business partners staring at me. They put my into voice lessons that night and told me I'd make it big one day."

"Well then they were right about that. You have made it big, no HUGE. I guess being a wicked troublemaker can have its perks in the end."

"Yeah I guess so. But I am pretty sure you have got that wicked troublemaker in you too." She was staring at me confused. "What I don't get is where you got the idea of putting all the flour in the umbrella."

"Oh that? My dad did the same thing once but with sugar to my mom. We were in the kitchen making sugar cookies I believe for a party and he decided to sneak up and drop it on her. But instead it got both of us. I think there is probably still sugar permanently in between the tiles in the floor. I made sure that later I could get him to teach me his trick. I guess I know that it works now." She smiled. Of course I was her first victim to the umbrella trick. But I made sure to get her back. I should get her to teach me it so I can get Nate and Jason. It got really silent again and we were both just lying on the ground.

**MITCHIES POV**

I just spilled like my entire life as a kid to him and he did the same. Why is it just so easy to talk to him? It is as though I've known him all of my life. It was still silent when I decided to break it. "We really need to be cleaning this up. Plus I am pretty sure that we have been here so long that someone is going to start to look for us and they are going to see this. Probably not the best thing."

"Fine. Let's get this cleaned and join people looking like we went through a snow storm or something."

Haha, yeah, probably not the best plan. "Oh man, I forgot how we looked for a minute. We should probably clean ourselves up." We went back into a fit of laughter and he stood up. He held out a hand and I grabbed it and was pulled up.

"Let's clean."

But before we could I heard laughter come from a corner of the kitchen. I looked around and saw my mom and Brown staring at us. Whoops. Too late, to try and hide tonight's events. "Um, hunny? What happened here? I came for the cookies noticing they still weren't there and well…"

I looked at Shane and we started to laugh. They were both looking at us as though we had a major problem. I gasped for air, "Sorry guys. The cookies are done, they're over there." I said pointing to the counter.

"Okay but what happened to you guys?"

"Um…"

"Shane? Poppet?" It is so weird that Brown calls people poppet.

"Well, a flour fight? It just got a little out of hand."

"Flour fight? A little out of hand? It looks as though a bomb went off or something." Mom was now laughing in hysterics and so was Brown. I thought they were going to kill us. Guess not. I looked at Shane and he looked just as shocked as me. Then all of a sudden I felt something hit my head. I turned to see my mom laughing. She threw something at me. "Mom? What did you just throw at me?"

"Oh you know, some sugar." I now was laughing with her and I grabbed some and threw it but it missed her and instead hit Brown right in the face. Whoops. I was now clutching my sides laughing and Shane seemed to be in the same state. My mom was already on the floor laughing. But then I ducked quickly when a wad of sugar went right past me and got Shane. Who threw it though, none other than Brown; I guess he is thinking revenge as well. Now a sugar fight? We were all laughing and the sugar fight ended a little later. "Hunny, you really might want to clean up. You too, Shane." She said as she wiped off her face. She gave Brown the towel and he did the same.

"Good idea Connie. You both go and enjoy the rest of the night. We can deal with the mess later or something."

We nodded and they walked out of the kitchen. I looked at Shane and he shrugged, "Grownups orders. Let's go. I think it is time for that canoe ride."

"But Shane, we are a mess. We should clean up first."

"Eh, nah. Whatever. I don't care what people think. Do you?"

"Nah. Let's go." We walked out of the kitchen and went outside. It was pretty pitch black out but the moon was gleaming off the water.

**A/N- well there you go! The Smitchie stuff is still coming in the next chapters. And to those who love the Caitlyn, Jason, Nate, and others. Keep reading on to the upcoming chapters because they will be they will be there! I will again try and update soon since the upcoming chapters are written. But it depends on my schedule. But, if I get lots of reviews and feedback I could possibly release the next chapter sooner! (Keep that in mind if you want to know what happens next). I am so sorry about the delay, once again. I've been telling people it's posted but it won't work. I am terrible sorry. I am thinking that my Internet is a tad screwy so if it doesn't work that is because of the Internet connection. But I promise that I will get them up! I hope you have a great rest of your Friday and enjoy your weekend! Love you all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Okay, I know you all might light up your torches at me and hunt me down. I am sososososososo sorry everyone! It has been a month and that is long when the fact that I already have so many chapters finished. But I am at school, and my Internet connection is really screwy and it took so much effort and trials to get the second chapter posted because of my Internet that I waited awhile to post this. Since I am home this weekend I am going to try and get this and the next up while I'm home. I definitely had planned on already having these chapters up but my Internet connection really sucks. But thank you everyone who has stuck around with me. I love you all and love talking to you all. You are all amazing and you guys rock so this goes out for you! CaitlynGeller4Ever you rock and your favorite person is in this! And also LoveShipper you are awesome as well and it is awesome talking with you! I hope everyone enjoys and reads and review! I am always around even though updating is tough at school, but if you want I love to talk! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Canoes and Conversations

**SHANES POV**

When we got outside, it was really dark out but the moon was high in the sky illuminating everything. It was silent and we were walking next to each other. I interlaced my fingers with her and she looked at me. I smiled and she did right back at me. She has such a beautiful smile. We walked over to a canoe and I flipped it over. We climbed in and made our way onto the water. It didn't take long until we were going in circles like normal. She laughed. "We really aren't getting much better at this." I laughed and agreed. We really weren't at all better. We put the oars down and just looked at each other. "We look ridiculous."

"Just a bit. But I have an idea to make it better." She looked at me like I was nuts and I made the canoe tip over. We were now underwater and it felt amazing. I broke water and was now keeping myself up. She came up a few seconds later and looked at me. "What! It got rid of the flour didn't it? I can now see your face completely and not just look at a flour covered one." I smiled and she laughed. My hair fell into my eyes and so I shook my head so it would get out of the way. She laughed at this and I just rolled my eyes.

"You are so weird."

"Thank you." I went under and I swam so I was behind her. I poked her in the sides and heard a squeal.

"What was that for?" I laughed and shrugged. She hit me on the arm but I made sure to get a hold of her arm before she could retreat. I pulled her into me and I looked at her. She was looking right back at me and I pressed my lips against hers. She reacted immediately and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me as close as I could get her and she wrapped her arms around my neck and played with my hair. God that felt nice. She bit my lip a bit and a moan escaped me, I touched her lips with my tongue for entrance and she immediately accepted and we had a battle of the tongues. I then kissed her jaw and made my way to her neck, she let out a moan and I made my way back to her lips. We made out for a while longer until we had to get air and get back into the canoe because our legs gave out. I flipped over the canoe and jumped in, well tried to without knocking it back over. Not as easy as you'd think. Then you have Mitch laughing behind me. I turned and smiled at her and tried again. She laughed again. "Haha, Mitch. It is not as easy as you'd think." she smiled at me and swam up. She hugged me.

"Sorry. Want a hand up? I can boost you in then you can help me." She smiled and I nodded in defeat. "Just put a foot in my hands and I'll push you up." I followed her instruction and she pushed me up and I flopped over into the canoe and banged my head off something.

"Ow. You could have been a bit more careful." I said jokingly as I put a hand out for her to grab onto. She took it and I pulled her up. She was rubbing her shoulder.

"And you could have maybe found an easier way to get me back in. Ow, I feel like my shoulder was like dislocated or something." She said jokingly right back at me. I rolled my eyes and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her head into my chest.

I kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly. "At least the flour is pretty much gone." We burst into a fit of laughter again and sat down. "Now I can actually see your beautiful face clearly without flour abstracting my view." I kissed her forehead and she put her head on my shoulder.

"And I can see yours without the flour. Much nicer. I mean, the flour is a good look for you but its way better without." She smiled and giggled against me. She sighed, "This is nice. It's just so nice out and peaceful. I love it out here." I laughed and held her close to me. It really was so peaceful out here. She looked up at me still against me and I looked down at her, I kissed her forehead.

**MITCHIES POV**

It felt so nice just lying in his arms. Everything seemed perfect and nothing could touch us. I nuzzled into his chest and just inhaled. He smelt so nice it was captivating and just made me lose myself in my thoughts. We were both still soaked from when he pushed us in. It was getting a tad chilly because it was dark and I was drenched through. I shivered and pulled myself closer to Shane, even though he was soaked like me, he was warm and was like a radiator. He chuckled and pulled me closer, "Chilly Mitch?" I just nodded into his chest and just laid there. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms tighter to me. I looked up at him and he looked at me, he pulled me into a kiss and I leaned into it. He deepened the kiss and I responded immediately. My hands found their way to his hair that was curling because of the water. He pulled my waist closer even though I was pretty much completely on his lap already. He brushed my lips with his tongue and I gave entrance, I was trying not to let out a moan but there was no way to prevent it. We were having a tongue battle but this time I finally beat him, he let out a moan and moved down to my neck, he touched a sensitive spot and my eyes closed immediately but slowly and my head fell back a little. I could feel his mouth form into a smile as he kissed me. He laughed a little and met his lips back to mine. We pulled back out of breath and looked in each other's eyes. "Mitch, you are absolutely amazing. You amaze me every time I see you. You are so gorgeous and are the girl with the voice. I don't think I can go on in my life without you, will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded and I think probably the biggest smile came across my face.

"Yes" I kept smiling but now it was contagious and he had that same goofy smile on his face as well. He kissed my nose and I giggled. I put my head into the crook of his neck and kept smiling. He still had his arms around me.

"We should get back. You are shivering; we should change into dry clothes. Plus, it looks like the festivities are still going on so we should probably make some sort of appearance even though they said we didn't have to."

I nodded even though I wish we could stay like this forever. "Okay. You're right. Plus, knowing them they were probably joshing us and actually wanted us to make some form of appearance. I wish we didn't though." I said sighing.

"Me too. Let's go." I nodded and we got up and sat in the canoe. We grabbed the oars and paddled our way over. It wasn't too pretty and we ended up going in a few circles. We were laughing but finally hit land. He got out and gave me a hand to help me out. We made our way towards the cabins hand in hand and were lost in the trance of each other that we didn't hear Caitlyn and Nate call to us. Then I felt fingers poke me in the sides and I jumped and screaked. I turned to see them staring at us and there was an awkward silence. Caitlyn laughed at my reaction and looked at me with that look that said spill your guts. I gave her a look that told her later.

"Caitlyn! You didn't need to poke me."

"Well that was my last resort. I called you like 10 times and you didn't respond and neither did Shane when Nate called him so I decided that this was the only way to get your attention."

"Oh, I didn't realize that you called me." Whoops, I guess we really were in our own land. I looked at Shane and he looked like he was thinking the same thing as us.

"Why are you guys all wet"

"Oh you know." She shook her head no and looked at me. "We went for a canoe ride. Shane pushed us in though when he tipped over the canoe." I told her.

"A canoe ride? You disappeared for an over 3 hour canoe ride?"

"Nate, no. We were helping out Mitchie's mom with something in the kitchen first. Then took a canoe ride after." Shane was telling him. If my mom were here she would have been like call me Connie. She felt old being called mom. The only one who got to call her mom was me, to everyone else she was Connie.

"Kitchen? You? Shane you know that you and kitchens is dangerous."

"We were making cookies for my mom. He did absolutely fine. No burned down kitchens, or almost burned down. So no need to worry."

"Ah, that's good. Wait is that flour in your hair?"

Whoops I guess we really never got all the flour out by the water. We both burst into a fit of laughter and had the two of them staring at us like we had gone insane. I nodded while wiping tears out of my eyes. Nate raised an eyebrow and looked at us. "Flour fight. Long story." This just made us laugh harder.

"Well you should probably go and join the festivities. Brown and Connie have been wondering where you were."

I nodded at Nate, "Okay, they knew where we were though. They were fine with it. But okay, I just want to get into something dry first."

"Yeah, me too." Shane turned to me, "I'll meet you outside your cabin in a few." I nodded and he kissed my forehead. Then he walked towards his cabin with Nate in tow.

"I should go change." I told Caitlyn and started towards mine. But a shrieking Caitlyn attacked me stopping me from getting any closer to the warmth of dry clothes.

"Oh my god! What was that?! Spill your guts or I will tie you to a chair until you tell me." She sounded completely serious and I blushed. But she caught it immediately. "You are blushing, oh my god! What is going on with you and Shane! EEP!" I laughed at how crazy she was acting,

"Okay Caitlyn relax! I don't know if he wants everyone to know and neither do I, so you have to promise to keep your mouth shut, got it?" She nodded and pulled out a pinkie. I took it with mine and we shook. "Okay, so during our performance, you know how he interrupted. Well I guess I am the girl with the voice he was looking for all along. He heard me playing the piano version of 'This is Me' on the first day. Well we are kinda dating."

"EEEEAAAAPPPP! AAAAHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" She was going nutso and was hugging me and jumping all over the place. "I can't believe you are dating him! That is so amazing! You two are so cute together. And you are the girl with the voice?! I should have figured. But wait that is the reason? Something seemed to up with you two all summer and when he found out about your mom and that you were lying he seemed so mad. I don't get it."

"I know right! The thing is, we did kinda get close-ish during the summer. We'd hang out and stuff. But then he got so mad at me. The whole lie thing got to him but I never was pretending around him. Except the part of my mom and stuff. But I guess somehow when I sang at final jam and I was all it's me and everything. That song kinda spilt a lot and I guess he realized something. He was mad but then I guess final jam and finding out I was the girl with the voice sealed the deal and then bam he wasn't mad at me. I don't know. We talked about it and he said its okay. Now things are great. I am so happy. But you promised to not say anything." She nodded and brought her fingers past her mouth as though she was locking it and throwing away the key. "Good. Now what is going on with you and Nate? You two seemed as though something was going on."

"Nothing is going on."

"Yeah right. That is so debatable. You both wouldn't have come together to look for us. If anything you would've looked for us separately, since you probably had no idea we would have been together in the first place. So there must be something going on." I found a dry change of clothes and changed behind the door to the closet. "And I would tell me because I will tie you in in a chair as well. Because if you lie to me about it and say there is nothing going on and I find out differently then you will be in a lot more trouble. So spill." I said coming out of behind the closet door. She was sitting on the bed looking at the floor. She was being very silent. "Caitlyn? Are you okay?" I said sitting next to her.

She nodded slightly, "Yeah I am fine. I really don't know if there is anything going on. You see, my first year here was their last year as campers. It was the year they won and became the legends of Camp Rock. Throughout the weeks, I became really close friends with Nate. We would hang out all the time, in our free time and the classes we had together. The thing is I developed feelings for him, but near the end of that summer, he started distancing himself and was hanging out more with Jason and Shane. I barely saw him and when I did we barely talked. So when I saw Shane here this summer we barely acknowledged each other since we weren't really friends in the first place. But when I saw Nate, things were just totally awkward. I saw him and talked to him for a little bit and I knew I still had feelings for him, but things couldn't really go back. That was at the Beach Jam. But then, when I saw him at the end of Final Jam today, he walked up to me and asked to talk. I agreed, nervously and we walked along the water and talked. He told me that he was sorry for the way he treated me that year that he shouldn't have acted that way because we were like best friends. I tried to tell him it was fine that I understood. But he wouldn't accept it, saying that I shouldn't be so nice and understanding. He was sorry because he knew how close we were with each other and he didn't feel that I deserved the way he acted. That he just caught up in the coolness of being able to hang out with Shane and Jason, that it was cool that they wanted to hang out with him even though they were a little older. He fit in with them and he got lost in it. But later on, after I congratulated him and the others on their win, I guess he felt horrible about it and wanted to talk to me but was scooped up in label stuff and getting the chance to live a dream that he always wanted. He tried to contact me, but I just ignored everything and we lost touch. But then when I saw him here, I felt as though nothing was different, you know. I felt as though everything was the same as it was back then. It was as though my breath was knocked right out of me when I saw him and that I was still in love with the same person. He looked the same just a little older but the same Nate. But when we didn't talk at the Beach Jam, I was saddened. I thought maybe he would say at least hi or acknowledge me. But he didn't. I asked why, and he said that he wanted to, but he didn't know what to say to me. He felt as though, he screwed up so badly that he couldn't face me. But I guess something changed today because he came right up to me and wanted to talk. It was just like old times but not totally. It was still a little rocky but then we both said some things and it got better. I still like him though. But I don't know how he feels about me. But I really wish he felt the same way."

Aw, that is so cute. They would be so cute together. I feel so bad for her. But by the looks of Nate earlier I think he has feeling for her too. I didn't tell her though. "Aw Caitlyn! That's so cute. I think you guys would be adorable together! Do you want me to ask Shane about it?" I said lifting my eyebrows a couple times. She laughed at how silly I looked while doing it.

"Nono. Its okay, I can just look at him from afar. And thanks, I think so too, but all of this is just too complicated. I am just going to ogle him from far away when he isn't looking. And I don't want to get you or Shane mixed in it. I can deal with it. It's fine."

"Are you sure I don't mind. And I don't think that Shane would mind either."

"I wouldn't mind what?"

**A/N- Okay, that is it! The chapter is at a close, but don't you worry your little heads off, I will hopefully be getting the next out this weekend! So please stick with me but I promise to be better with updating. So I hope you enjoyed and please review telling me if you did because they mean the world to me plus they give me more ambition to get it out! So f I get the lots of reviews and all you could have it tomorrow, so think wisely and review because then I will love you all so much more! So, I hope you have a great rest of the day and an amazing Columbus Day weekend! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- well here is chapter 4. I promised that it would have been earlier, but I swear, my Internet has like some really bad PMSing moments and hates to work. But I am now here, since I am home for the moment with this chapter! I love you all who have reviewed my story and are sticking it out with me because I am so gracious of you all because the fact that people like what I am writing motivates me so much and gets me so excited to come and update my story so that all you can see what to happen next! Plus this is a great time to update because it is warm and dry inside, while it is SNOWING IN NOVEMBER OUTSIDE, it is gross out. So I decided to be nice and give you all an update! Please enjoy and I should have a new chapter out this weekend sometime hopefully.**

Chapter 4: More Conversations and Pillows Attack

**SHANES POV**

Once I got into my cabin I searched for something dry. I saw a towel and rubbed it all over my head. My hair had curled and was still soaking wet from the water. Nate was leaning against the door seeming to be in another universe and I looked at him. "What's up Nate? Why are acting so weird?"

"Huh? Oh its nothing."

"Yeah right. There is something up with you. Is have to do with Caitlyn? The first time when you came this summer you guys never talked and you seemed in a slump the rest of the time."

"Yeah, I was in a slump after that. I made a huge mistake that summer back when we won. She was my best friend and I completely ignored her. I treated her like crap. I felt horrible. But when I saw her at Beach Jam, she looked so amazing and I couldn't find the way to talk to her. I wanted so bad to talk to her though. She is so amazing."

"Yeah I remember that. When we were in meetings after we won you were in like in a different place. You were distant from everyone but then one day you all of a sudden seemed to have the light and energy back."

"That was horrible. When she congratulated us after we won I pretty much just brushed her off because I didn't want to talk to her. She was so mad at me, and I felt terrible. She was my best friend and I treated her so badly. All summer we were so close. I fell for her the first time we talked but I screwed it up by treating her so horribly. I kept calling her after the summer ended but she would never pick up or call me back. It took me months to give up trying. I paid no attention to her the entire end of the summer. I understand why she would be so mad. All I cared about was the band and final jam and fitting in that I just forgot about her. I wish I didn't though."

"I realized something was up that summer. I saw how close you two were. You did everything together. Which was weird when we all started to hang out you seemed to not pay attention to her and it was Caitlyn who? But then I noticed how you were after and I knew something was up. When she came to say congrats you just blew her off and brushed it off like it was no big and that she had no importance. But I knew you too well, I knew that you actually cared about her so when you brushed her off it was like a different person came on. It was weird. But then you'd distant yourself from everyone and I knew you were mad. But then you became the Nate we all know and love."

"When I brushed her off, I seemed to forget everything that happened that summer. I didn't care. When I finally came to my senses and tried to get a hold of her and I kept getting nothing it just hurt so much and I knew everything was screwed up. I made a huge mistake. So when I saw her at Beach Jam I just couldn't muster myself to just talk to her. I took the last bit of time before coming here today, to decided whether or not to talk to her. When I saw her on stage in final jam and the jam session at the end, I realized that I still was falling for that girl I did those summers ago, so I knew I had to talk to her and fix it."

"Well you guys seemed smitten when you found Mitchie and I. Things must be back to the way it was back then."

"Well we talked. It was really awkward in the beginning. I told her how sorry I was. Things were really tense for a while but then things settled and it was as though nothing had changed. We talked about everything and I told her everything I needed her to know."

"Everything? So she knows about you liking her and everything? You guys did seem all happy and all."

"No, I wanted to but I didn't know how to tell her. I didn't know if she felt the same way so I didn't want to screw up everything that we just fixed. I'll just watch her from afar for now. Maybe I'll tell her sometime. But not yet."

"You sure? You two could finally be together after all this time. I could ask Mitchie to talk to Caitlyn."

"No way! I can deal with it myself. Watch her far away and be her best friend again. And wait, what is up with you and Mitchie? You are the one who is all smitten."

"We are not smitten!" He was glaring at me. Ugh I was lying to him and myself. "Okay, maybe we are. I was so mad at her for not telling me the truth about her and I thought she did it because she just wanted to be friends with Shane Grey not me. But when she sang at final jam, it was the girl with the voice I was looking for. The one that changed me, involuntarily. Never knowing it was her and her song that made me change everything, but then when I realized it was her at final jam I couldn't help myself. I wrote a song about her never actually knowing it was her. But I had liked her even before I knew she was the girl with voice. So her being the girl with the voice just made it better and more perfect. She was amazing and I fell for her all over instantly. All my anger about before left so fast and I didn't care about it I just wanted to be with her."

"And?" he said smiling egging me on.

"We are together. And I have never been so happy or smitten before in my life. She is amazing."

"Cute."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I finally got dry clothes and changed quickly because all I wanted to do was get back to her. "Let's go. We have people to get to." He agreed and we made our way to the girls. The door was open and I leaned against the frame on one side while Nate was on the other. They had their backs to us and seemed to be completely unaware of our presence. I heard my name and wouldn't mind in a sentence and decided to interrupt. "I wouldn't mind what?" I said wrapping my arms around Mitchie from behind.

She jumped, "Nothing." Caitlyn jumped at the exact time and looked at us. She was blushing but quickly hid her face trying to hide it. But I saw it and I knew something was going on. Note to self; bug Mitchie later until she spills. Mitchie got up and hugged me properly. "Well this is better, no wet clothes. Now we won't freeze."

"I don't think we'd have froze. But this is better. No flour," I laughed, running my fingers through her hair, "Except some in your hair."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah well of course there is going to be some left over. We were caked in it. Plus, you probably still have it in yours too."

"Oh really? Does it look like I do?"

"I don't know. Not the bottom but probably on the top. But I am not tall enough to tell."

I laughed. Yeah she is probably a little over a head shorter than me. "True" I said placing my chin on the top of her head still hugging her. I could hear the 'awes' from Caitlyn and Nate behind us, but I didn't care. I was smitten and didn't care who knew. I kissed the top of her head and we looked at the others. They were smiling ridiculously at us, and we rolled our eyes. We were both thinking the same thing somehow and grabbed pillows and whipped them at them. It hit them both in the face. They stared at us for a moment but then lunged and attacked us. I was being sat on by Nate and getting hit with a pillow, while Caitlyn chased Mitchie around the cabin with a pillow. When Nate finally got off of me, Mitchie bolted over the bed and hid behind me. I tried to protect her from Caitlyn but Caitlyn didn't care. Caitlyn made her way over and hit her off the head with a bit too much swing since the pillow got me as well. Since we were sitting at the edge of the bed we toppled off it in heap with Mitchie on top of me. But once we hit the floor she was almost immediately up with a pillow giving Caitlyn a death glare (which was so cute, but back to what is going on) and started chasing her around the room. She though ended up tripping over Nate who was pushed out of the way by Caitlyn and was on the ground as well and somehow Mitch when she fell got ahold of Caitlyn and dragged her down with her. We were all fallen over with laughter, but it then so much later subsided and it was so silent I swear I could hear a pin drop.

Mitchie was first to make a movement. "We should probably go back before Brown starts a search party or something." We all agreed and got up. I wrapped an arm around her and we made our way back.

**A/N- well there you do. The chapter is pretty short which sort of bugged me, but it is just how it got broken up when being put into chapters. I hope you liked it! SO please review because I would love to hear from you all and see what you think! And I should have a new one out soon! I hope everyone had a great Voting day if you are from the U.S. and are safe and have power if Hurricane Sandy hit you or if you got hit by this random snow, ugh. See you all very soon! Love you all! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Well here is chapter 5! I know I promised back awhile ago, but yeah. I got ambushed into when I was going back to school by my parents, and didn't have time to update it. Plus I am a tad disappointed in the amount of reviews, sad kitten. But I didn't want to keep you all waiting anymore. So Yay, here is chapter five! I hope you all had an amazing Thanksgiving if you celebrate it! Mine was special with my sister's boyfriends family, but they had a pet bunny who lives in a tree house! And two cows! I'll hopefully be back very soon with an update! See you all soon and love you all! : )**

Chapter 5: Parties and Idiots

**MITCHIES POV**

You would think that the fire would have gone down and people would have started to disperse back to their cabins. It was getting really late so I was shocked to see so many people still at the party. It was still going crazy just like in the beginning when we got there. I should probably find my mom, but I was having so much fun with Shane, Nate, and Caitlyn. We got some food. Shane and I broke off from the others and walked around looking at everything. "I can't believe how many people are still here. It's so late that you'd think everyone would have started to leave."

"Nah, when Brown holds a party, they usually go on for hours. Speaking of him, I should probably go say hi to him and then look for Jason."

"Yeah, I need to find my mom."

"Well then, miss, let's go search for them."

We found Jason first. He was in a tree looking at the birds. We laughed when we saw him. He was so strange. We talked to him for a while and then we went to find the next. But instead we found mom and Brown talking with some others. When they were done we walked up. Of course they were by the cookies that we made, so I grabbed one and took a bite. Yum, we did well. I hugged my mom and then Brown, and then took my place back next to Shane. He had said hi to Brown with a man hug and then my mom surprisingly hugged him. "Good party Uncle Brown. Just like past years."

"Well I am very successful with parties Shane. You know that."

"Very true."

"So loves how was your evening?" He said smiling. I blushed, good thing it was dark and smiled. Shane had a smile too on his face.

"Amazing. Great. Stupendous."

I laughed at Shane in agreement and smiled. "It was! Except you pushing us into the lake." I said smiling poking him in the side.

"Ouch Mitch, no need to poke the rockstar." He pouted acting sad but you definitely could hear the smile and joking in his words.

"Oh I'm sorry, Mister POPstar." I said popping the Pop but at the same time poking him again, which made him squirm, ooh, I know something that tickles him.

"It's rockstar, Mitch. Plus, you didn't mind. So stop that."

"Fine. It was fun except the fact of how cold it got after."

"Eh, I didn't notice."

"That's because you radiate heat or something so you are always warm."

"Touché."

"Ah, well then that explains the curly hair on top of your hair." Brown said interrupting us. I laughed and played with a curl. I loved his hair curly. It seemed to just add to his hotness. But straight hair did wonders for him as well. I just loved his hair in general.

"Yeah. Whatever. It is less important against being covered with flour. The water at least got rid of most of the flour. I may rather like it straight, but at least there is no flour."

"Not all of it might I remind you."

"Mitch, no, but that is because we were caked in it."

"You both did have a lot on you. You guys looked a little ridiculous." I rolled my eyes at my mom.

"Thanks mom."

"Don't mention it." She said smiling. I rolled my eyes at her again. She always thinks she is so funny.

"We should probably get back to the others. We'll talk to you both later." Shane said pulling me away. Thank you! I thought I was going to go crazy.

"You like read my mind or something. It seemed as though all the air was sucked out of that spot. By the way, I like your hair curly, you should leave it sometimes, makes you hot." I said all the last part in a lower voice so that not everyone around us could hear it, while playing with a curl as well.

He raised an eyebrow at my last statement, "Don't mention it. Come here for a sec." He said and pulled me around a corner away from the party.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He smiled and pulled me closer to him. He kissed my forehead and I pouted. I leaned up on my toes because I was so much shorter than him looked at him and puckered and he smiled. He kissed the side of my mouth and looked at me. I pouted and he leaned for my lips this time but I decided to play with him and I went flat foot and leant back. He smirked but immediately pulled me to him and kissed me hard on the lips. I kissed right back and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. He had his arms right around my waist and pulled me closer as well. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into my mouth. I fought mine with his but this time he was the one to win the battle. He kissed my neck and I then brought my lips right to his again but then went to his neck and kissed him and he let out a moan when I got a sensitive spot. I placed my lips back on his and he kissed me back enthusiastically. I smiled into the kiss and we broke apart out of breath. We made our way back to the party. We found Caitlyn and Nate deep into conversation and we let them continue. We sat down on a bench but when I was almost sitting on it, I was almost instantly brought onto Shane's lap. He hugged me tightly. "So what is up with Caitlyn and Nate? You seem to have more of a clue then I do."

"Wait what? Nothing."

"Yeah right, Mitch. What did you say to her saying that I wouldn't mind? Mind doing what?"

"Nothing." Crap, he heard us. I ducked my head in hopes of finding something else to look at. I thought he'd just forget about it. Plus I just responded way too quickly.

"Yeah right. Come on." He said and he started to tickle me. Oh no.

"Shane! Stop! Please!" I said barely audible being between the laughter.

"Not until you say you'll tell me."

"I promised her I wouldn't."

"I won't say anything."

"Yeah right. Stop please!"

"Nope! Tell me Mitch."

"Fine! Caitlyn likes Nate but won't say anything about it. She is all I'll look from afar. Now please stop." He finally stopped but kept his arms around me. Great, if Caitlyn finds out I said anything, I'm dead. I slapped my palm of my hand to my forehead, whoops. Hopefully he can stay quiet about it. Yeah right. He was now laughing into my back. "What is so funny?"

"They are idiots. Nate likes her too. He said the exact same thing. He will look from afar. He didn't want to screw up their friendship that they just repaired because he didn't know how she felt."

"Ugh they are idiots. Why don't they notice they like each other. Everyone can tell they do."

"Exactly." He got really silent and then, "We need to get them to admit it to each other."

"What? But we both promised not to interfere."

"Eh, they will get over it. But they will both regret it if they don't admit it to each other. They just need a little push."

"Fine. But if this blows up in our faces I am going to blame it all on you."

"Deal. Let's go find them." We got up and headed back to where we saw them earlier. They were in the same spots but you could tell they both wanted to tell each other but weren't able to get themselves to do it. I walked up behind and poked her in her sides. She jumped a mile and I started to laugh.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Can I borrow you for a minute? I need to talk to you." She nodded and followed me leaving Shane and Nate.

"What is this about?"

"Tell him."

"Huh? Tell who what?"

"Nate about liking him."

"Why? I don't want to screw up our friendship."

"You won't."

"And you know that how?"

"Shane tickled me to death and forced it out of me. He was suspicious from when he walked in on us talking earlier, and he is a stubborn person and found out. But before you can say anything, he promised not to tell anyone, but the thing is, is that he said you both are idiots because you guys like each other but just won't admit it to one another."

"Wait, you told him? You promised!"

"I know I am so so so sorry!"

"Okay, and wait, Nate said he likes me?"

"Yes! AHH! He said he just didn't want to screw up your friendship so he didn't want to tell you. But since you both like each other, you can get together and be all cute and mushy!"

"But what if he was joking with him. What if it's not true and he really doesn't like me. That would crush me."

"No he does."

"Fine."

**SHANES POV**

"So bro, guess what."

"I have no idea. What?"

"Tell Caitlyn."

"Why? It would only ruin our friendship."

"No it wouldn't."

"And how do you know that? Have a crystal ball or something?"

"No but that'd be cool. Because Mitchie told me that Caitlyn likes you. So you could get together and be all smitten like Mitchie and me! Tell her!"

"You talked about it? I told you to keep your mouth shut!"

"Yeah, yeah. Not the point right now. The point is that she likes you so you can go seal the deal with her and be smitten. You won't ruin your friendship with her you will make it stronger and be able to dater her too. Kiss her whenever you want, hold her hand. She will be yours. So just do it you idiot." He just never seemed to clue into the fact that Caitlyn felt the same way and he could finally let her know how he feels.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on and do it! Man up. Get the girl you've been falling for, for years. Let her know and kiss her. Do it. Be a man!"

"But it is probably a lie. Just to make a joke from and ruin the friendship I finally get to fix after all this time."

"How do you know that? If you don't man up and just go for it and tell her you are going to regret it so much. You know that right? And no offense, but no one wants you all mopey again like last time. So if I were you, just tell her."

"I don't know that. It just makes sense. But I know I will probably regret the fact if I don't do anything about it. But I don't know if I have the guts to do it. I really don't want to lose her as a friend."

"You are totally capable at doing it. And I really doubt to think that telling her will ruin your friendship. It will bring you closer. The fact is, is that I think this will make it better and you can finally date her. I could have seen you two together those years ago, you know. You mesh perfectly together."

"Thanks. I'm not sure. Wait really? You could see us together back then? Rats I really screwed up by become a major ass. I could have avoided everything by just telling her back then. Crap."

"I could see you guys together back then. I don't know if everyone noticed it or just me. But I did see it. The amount you guys hung out. You know everyone acts as an ass at some point in their lives. You just chose to back then. Now you can fix it and act the total opposite of an ass. So if I were you I'd tell her. It's never to late to tell someone how you feel about them."

"Oh yeah, well I screwed up. She probably changed her mind immediately on the thought. Well not many people are observant to realize anything. She is so much to hang out with that that is all I ever wanted to do when I had the chance. She is so amazing that, I didn't care if we were only friends even though I liked her because just hanging out with her was great and I was glad I was able to do that at the most. But I was a true ass to her. I am surprised that she still wanted to be my friend after the way I treated her."

"Of course she wanted to be friends with you still, you idiot. You two were such great best friends before everything happened that of course she would forgive you. I can tell that, just from the little bit of hanging with her, from back then that she is really cool. And then also from working this summer and teaching her, I realized that she is really talented and a great dancer. You picked a good one. Keep her close."

"I know she is. She is amazing. Thanks. I am glad she gave me another chance. I will keep her close. I am not losing a best friend again."

"To keep her close though, means you need to tell her how you feel about her. Then you can keep her as close as you want."

He rolled is eyes at me. "Yeah I know. I should. And shut it, but I do want to keep her close and not lose her."

"You won't lose her."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I know she wouldn't. And SHE LIKES YOU, so get that through your thick curly skull, doof. Go tell her."

"Fine. If this results badly I am blaming you on this completely."

"Okay. Go." He stood up and started to walk away when he stopped and was talking to someone. I couldn't tell who he was talking to, but he needed to go tell Caitlyn now before he gets too nervous to tell her. He walks away from whomever he was talking to and the figure comes into view. I smile; it's my beautiful girlfriend. She sat down on my lap and I kiss her cheek.

"How'd it go?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. He is a one piece of work. But I think I finally got him to tell her. I think he just needed a really big push. How about you?"

"I think she thought I was joking the entire time. She says she likes him she just is way to nervous to say something. But I think I finally got her to do it. She went to go clear her head on the docks. I told him to go to her."

"Good."

**A/N- well there you go! I hope you all liked it! I appreciate everyone who reads my story, it means the world to me! Hope to see you soon! Or sooner if you want to talk, I am always here! Have a great rest of the day and week! Read and review! I love you all! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- here is the sixth chapter. It is so crazy that I am this far already. I am so happy with this story, and I love it so much! And am not even close to being finished with it. I dedicate this story to my readers and dedicated reviews. I love you all. LoveShipper and MissApple17 are absolutely amazing. And MissApple17, you made my day so much with your review telling people to review. I really hope you all review because it makes me jump with joy to read them. So please do and I hope you enjoy this one! **

_OVER AT THE DOCKS _

**CAITLYN'S POV**

I can't believe Mitchie told Shane. And now I know that Nate likes me too. Like what? I am so confused right now. I feel like I am being crammed in a tight place. That's why I am lying on the deck and my feet brushed through the water. It felt so good and refreshing. It took my mind off everything. Just lying there with my eyes close made everything better, for the moment. I know I like Nate, but I can't tell him. I just can't.

**NATE'S POV**

I walked away from where Mitchie and Shane were and went for a walk. I needed to clear my head from everything that happened tonight. I can't believe that Shane talked to Mitchie. But what I don't know is about the Caitlyn thing. I really like her. She is amazing. But what if she would never give me the chance because the way I acted. I was like the biggest jerk beyond belief. I am shocked that she actually forgave me and said we can be friends. But what if she really doesn't want to be friends and she was lying to me. I really don't want that to happen because if I was to tell her and it was a joke on her side I would be heartbroken. I really do like her so much and have for so long. But I will completely screw everything up.

I have been walking for I don't even know how long and I have gotten nowhere in the what to do part. I somehow unwillingly ended up by the water and the docks. Involuntarily of course. But then I see a figure lying on the dock. It's Caitlyn. I stare at her for a while trying to decide on whether on not to go. I want to tell her but I know that it is probably a bad idea that I do it. My feet somehow move on me and I end up walking down to the dock where she is. Her eyes are closed and she is moving her feet through the water. She looks so peaceful, the total opposite of me. I am a nervous wreck. All I wanted to do was make a run for it. Hopefully she hasn't seen my standing near to where she was. Maybe I can make a quick getaway before she notices. Okay feet go! Go I order you to run in the opposite direction of her. GO NOW! But no. They go towards her. Shenanigans you stupid feet. She was so captivating that it was impossible to leave.

You know what? I'll tell her. So what if she doesn't like me back. At least it will be off my chest. I can't hold it in anymore. But how do I even come out and say it to her? I don't know how I am supposed to even say it. Maybe I'll say it like ripping of the Band-Aid. I'll just go straight to the point when I tell her. Or I could be talking about something totally different and then randomly slip it in and then get right back to what I was talking about before that. Or I can meaningfully tell her and make it be an important way and make it be not rushed. I don't know. I guess I could just go with the flow right now. I don't know. But before she notices me I should announce myself so she doesn't think I am creepily watching her. Which would not be good.

I quietly as possible trying to not disturb her walked up and sat down hanging my feet over the dock. She seemed to still not notice my presence and that was okay. I'd rather make myself announced instead of her seeing my first. But it was as though a cat caught my tongue and was so dry that it was impossible to speak. Somehow she hasn't seen me or heard me, but if she has she hasn't said anything, which I am okay with because the silence is nice. It gave me more time to think about how to tell her. All I do know for certain is that I am going to tell her, no chickening out. But maybe sitting down was a bad thing to start with. Maybe I should have said hi to her before I came and sat. Crap. Maybe I can get up and try it again without her noticing me. Too late though, I am not very graceful and I would probably not be able to slickly pull it off.

"Hey Cait."

She jumped a mile and flew up sitting though, "Holy crap Nate. You just scared the living crap out of me." She said her hand to her chest to probably slow down her heartbeat. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Sorry. And probably like 15 minutes." I said truthfully. There is no need to lie to her about it.

"Seriously? Why didn't you just talk sooner? Or at least announce your presence before you sat there? It probably wouldn't have scared the crap out of me if you did."

"Sorry again. And yeah. I don't know. It was peaceful just sitting here. I guess I didn't think about it. I didn't mean to scare you. I rethought sitting here first and was going to try and get up and try it that way but I am way to clumsy to be able to do that without you noticing it."

She laughed, "It's okay. I needed a jolt in my day. The same old Nate, clumsy."

"Yeah, not much has changed in that department."

"What has than? You seem different than you were back than." Crap, is she really going to make me spill my guts out right now. I wanted to smoothly do it.

"Not much has changed since last time really. Still doing what I love."

"And it seems as though you are really successful too. I am glad that you are doing so well."

"Yeah. It is great. But after Shane went through his rough patch, I didn't know. But Mitchie changed that for him, which I am so grateful for. He seems good again and we should be good with the record label now. Which is a big plus."

"Yeah, that is good. You seem to be out of your rough patch as well."

"I am. Over the past few years I have been making sure that it doesn't happen again to me. I don't want to hurt someone special to me again."

She was looking at me, "Who?"

"You."

"Nate—"

"No Caitlyn let me get this off my chest please. I never meant to hurt you. I don't know what happened those few years ago. I was so caught up in being cool and my music that I got lost along the way. I never meant for anyone to be taken down with me like that. And people that I care so much about. I never wanted to hurt you. When we won and you came to congratulate us, I acted like such a cocky jerk who cared nothing about anyone but myself. When you walked away from me that day mad and upset, I was so mad at myself. That night I was so pissed that I treated you that way. You were always there for me and I seemed to not in the end. I was so upset with me and I would just continuously call you hoping that you'd pick up and I could profusely apologize to you to say how bad I felt for it. But you never would give me the time of day, and I completely understand why you wouldn't. I was a jerk and didn't and still don't deserve your forgiveness and friendship. It broke my heart that I lost my best friend. Someone who means the world to me. That is why when I saw you earlier in the summer it was so hard for me and facing you brought back so many bad memories that trying to talk to you would just bring back the pain. But then later on I decided that I needed to talk to you no matter what. You are so important to me Caitlyn."

I am pretty sure she had tears in her eyes and that just made me almost well up as well. It was so hard to see her upset. It crushed me. "Nate, you have always been my best friend. The thing is you did really hurt me. The reason I never responded to any of your calls was that I couldn't face you. I felt as though if I were to talk to you I would breakdown again and I was afraid of that happening. I won't lie, you were a jerk. When I saw you at Beach Jam and you didn't even say hi or look my way, I was afraid that you were still the same Nate you were back then. But when you finally wanted to talk, I realized that you have changed. That you weren't who you were back then. You changed. You acted like the best friend I used to have before jerky you came back. And of course you deserve my forgiveness. I don't know what I'd do without you. You kept me in place and when you became a jerk I was no longer going to be able to keep myself there. I lost it for a while. But then I realized that I had to stay strong and be able to be there for myself."

"I never meant for that to happen to you. I could never be that same Nate. I am back to the one you used to be friends with. I changed because I didn't want to hurt anyone ever again, but mostly you. I told myself if I saw you again that I would make it up to you. I want to never hurt you again. Never."

"I know Nate. And thank you. And you have a lot to make up for. A couple of years worth actually." She smiled. She was right I had a lot make up for.

"I do I know. And I will. No matter what." No better time than now to tell her. "Caitlyn. You are amazing, you know right?" She was looking at me confused. "You are. You are this person with such a big heart and I am so overjoyed that you are my best friend again. But..." I trailed off.

"I am glad you're my best friend again to Nate. But what though?"

I took a deep breath and turned myself so I was fully facing her. "I can't keep this to myself anymore though. For as long as I remember, probably since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew that you were this special person. Caitlyn, I have fallen so hard for you. I have liked you for years."

She looked at me surprised that I just said that to her and scary enough that is how I felt as well. I was prepared that I was going to totally chicken out on it. That just being best friends with her was enough. "Nate, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll be mine."

"But Nate,"

"What you don't have feelings for me at all. Whatever. Just forget it. I'm going to go." I stood up upset that she didn't like me back. That everything that Shane and Mitchie said was a total lie. Great.

"Nate no. Stop it! Will you just let me finish before you interrupt me this time!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me around so we were facing each other. "You just caught me off guard. I fell for you Nate, too back when I first met you as well. That is why it was so hard for me to lose you back then."

"Wait really?"

She just nodded and I pulled her into a hug and kissed her square on the lips. She immediately responded to me and I kept her close, never letting her go again. When we broke apart I kept my arms around her waist and she kept hers around my neck. "You know that now, you aren't going anywhere. I can't lose you again Caitlyn. So will you be mine and be my girlfriend?"

She nodded, "Yes of course Nate. And you aren't going anywhere away from me either." She had tears in her eyes now.

"Caity, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" I said wiping away her tears.

"I am just so happy Nate." She smiled and I kissed her again.

"I am too Caity. I am too." She had then buried her head into my chest and I hugged her closer to me. I sat down bringing her with me and we were just sitting there letting the peacefulness of the night take over. She was leaning against me and I had my arms behind me holding us up. I placed my chin on her head lightly and then kissed it. It was a perfect night. Nothing could go wrong right now.

Little did they know what they were to be brought into though only a few minutes later.

**A/N- there you go! The sixth chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed it. I am going to try and get the next out soon. It may be a couple of weeks though because I don't go on break until the teens of the month. I love you all, you are amazing! Have a great week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- well here is chapter 7! I am sorry for the bit of a wait, but I did give warning! So please don't kill me! I am on winter break so, I have Internet that actually likes me and isn't a pain to use. So story updating is lovely and so much easier to do. Anyways, this is as far as I had written, it was going to be split a bit into 7 and 8 but it just didn't work right. So, now it is just 7. I can't wait to add onto it because I seriously wickedly love this story. I hope you all had a great Christmas day if you celebrate it! I had a great one with the family. We used the upstairs fireplace in my house but hasn't been used in probably 50 or so years and if it has maybe once when my dad was young. Before we did though my dad looked up it and found an abandoned beehive up in the chimney, freak out mode! Yikes. But when we used it we were all scared to know what it would do because it hasn't been used. So yesterday and now today I have been sitting in front of the fireplace for most of the day staying toasty warm. I love fires. But I hope you all had a great day! I hope you like this chapter and have a great rest of the day or night, whatever time it may be there. Okay, done with the authors note, onto the story!**

Chapter 7: Revenge, Talks, and Promises

**MITCHIES POV**

I wonder how everything is going. When I passed Nate he seemed so disheveled. I really should have probably listened to myself and not to Shane about this and stayed out of it like they asked. But who knows. "Shane how do you think it's going? They have been gone for a really long time."

"They are fine, Mitch. You know them. They are tough cookies to crack when it comes to telling each other about their feelings. But who knows what is going on. Nate seemed annoyed and confused when he left here, so he might have first went on a walk to clear his mind."

"Yeah. They are. Caitlyn seemed really frazzled when I talked to her. She didn't seem fully okay. I think it is taking her time to wrap her mind around everything going on today. It's been one crazy day."

"It has been a crazy day. But an amazing one though Mitch." He said hugging me tighter from behind me. I was still on his lap cuddling into him. I turned and looked at him, smiled and nodded. He had a smile just as big as mine and then kissed me. I immediately responded. It was only a sweet but passionate kiss. When we pulled apart, I kept looking at him while he looked at me. He then smirked. I know that look from anywhere. Oh god, he had an idea.

"Okay, I know that look from anywhere Shane. You have a plan don't you?" he only nodded and smirked. "What is it Shane?"

"Don't you want to know what is going on with them?" I nodded slowly afraid to know what he was planning. "Then let's go and see. Well I'd rather scare them again like they did to us. Get some more payback. You said they were on the docks right?" I was about to nod but he didn't even let me. "Then let's sneak up behind them and push them in to the water." Oh man. I am not a good sneak or quite person. I am pretty sure that he didn't know that about me so, he didn't catch my look of oh crap we are going to get caught. "Then before they can get us, we jump in right after." Oh man getting soaking wet. He must have seen my face about that one, "Don't worry" I could feel his mouth and his warm breathe on my ear, "I'll warm you up later." All of a sudden I got the chills down my entire body and looked at him, he winked and I rolled my eyes but still smiling.

"Fine let's do it. Just know one thing you should know before we do this. I am no good at sneaking or being quiet. I am not the most totally graceful person."

He laughed a little, "Don't worry about that. I can help you and make sure you don't fall over. And you are lying. You are a graceful person. Even if you weren't, but are, that is no matter to me. You are perfect the way you are. I don't mind your clumsiness."  
"Thanks. From what I remember from when you first heard me sing that time and we didn't know each other, you tripped. So I really don't know how graceful you might actually be." I said raising an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"That was a one time thing! I am graceful. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to perform on stage very well because I'd trip over everything and fall down. So I am graceful. Plus I had people chasing me!"

"Fine whatever you think Pop star. Let's go."

"Rock star Mitch. Let's." He said pulling me up with him and placing me on my feet. He interlaced his fingers with mine and we set forth to the docks. We walked slowly so that we could enjoy each other's company. He placed little kisses on my lips, temple, the hand he had laced with his, and the top of my head while walking whenever he had the chance. I loved his kisses so much. He is just so amazing that I am so happy. When we finally can see the dock in view I see someone on the dock. It looked as though it was Nate. But then at a closer look I could see someone with him. It was a girl with curly hair and had a resemblance to someone I know. I looked at Shane and he must have noticed what I did.

"Okay, that's Nate… I think."

He nodded, "It is him. But who'd be with right now is…"

Then it hit me. It is her. "Shane its Caitlyn!" I whisper-yelled because I didn't need to blow our cover.

"It is. Finally."

"Agreed. They finally admit feelings for each other and it seems as though they are together."

"I think they are. And from the looks of it being very smitten."

"Smitten?"

"That's what Nate and Caitlyn think we are. We are smitten because of how happy we are. Now I am pretty sure that they are too."

I laughed, that sounds so funny. "We are smitten?"

"Yes we are." He smiled and kissed me. I responded and when we broke apart, we look at them. They looked happy. "Let's go, scare them." I nodded following Shane but still holding on to him. I don't want to break our cover and get caught before we get them. When we were almost at the dock, I had been doing pretty well until I tripped on a raised root and almost face planted. But Shane caught me almost immediately and I looked at him. I smiled and before I could even say thank you, he responded, "Your welcome." We were hidden behind a tree so incase they didn't see us after that. I had let out a little scream when I tripped and we didn't want to be caught so we had to hide incase they heard it. When we peaked around the tree enough to see them but for them to not see us, we noticed that they didn't hear us or even notice us. Wow, they really are smitten. We rolled our eyes at them and we started to sneak up on them again. When we got to them and were like right behind them, they still didn't notice us there. I looked at Shane and he nodded and we put our hands behind them but not touching. He mouthed, "1….2….3" and we pushed them as hard as we could from behind. They were at the edge of the dock so they went pretty easy with our push. They didn't register that they were being pushed in until it was too late and they were underwater. A few seconds later they came back up, out of breath with the curls of their hair everywhere. Shane and I were laughing as they were looking around for the source of what or who pushed them in. When they finally noticed us, we gave them innocent waves and smiles. They both tried to get out of the water quickly to chase us, but just as they reached the dock Shane yelled, "Now!" and the two of us grabbed hands and jumped right over them and right into the water making a big splash. When our heads came up above water, we looked at each other laughing and looked at Nate and Caitlyn who looked confused to what just happened. Shane and I hi-fived and looked at the couple that didn't seem to think it was as funny as we did.

"Okay, what was that for?" Nate and Caitlyn simultaneously asked us.

We both just shrugged at them. "I don't know. Just having a little fun. You should have seen your faces though. So hilarious."

"Thanks Shane." Caitlyn said so sarcastically. "But I hope you two know that this means war. We will be getting you back."

"I'm not scared Caitlyn, bring it on." So by that answer, Caitlyn swam over and pushed Shane underwater. I was laughing but then immediately stopped when I saw Nate glaring at me. Almost right away I went right under too. Thanks Nate. When I resurfaced again, I glared at him. Shane was already chasing Caitlyn around in the water so I joined in but chased Nate instead. I somehow beat Nate at points and was able to get him under water a few times. But mostly it resulted with me under. I won't complain because the water felt so nice.

I could hear Caitlyn yelling "Okay-okay! I surrender, please stop chasing me!"

"Not until you say that I am better than Nate! I am awesome and Nate is lame! Say it and I will stop it." He is so funny sometimes.

"Never!"

"Then I will never stop!" This went on for the next half-hour with them. But no one would crack. Nate and I had called a truce and got out and watched the two chase each other. We were just sitting on the dock letting them act like two year olds.

"So you're finally with Caitlyn?"

"Yeah. I guess so and you and Shane?"

"Yeah we are."

"Finally."

"Huh? Why do you say finally?"

"Jason and I could tell you guys liked each other at the Beach Jam but you know him he is stubborn and doesn't really admit anything. But then after things were screwy." Yeah they were because I acted like an idiot and lied to everyone. "But we could still tell he liked you even though he was really upset. When he found out you were the girl with the voice, I don't think I've ever seen him light up about something so much. You changed him Mitchie."

"Yeah, I liked him as well. I could never just see him as THE Shane Grey, I just saw him as Shane. I had never meant for everything to get so messed up, it all happened before I met him but everything got wrapped up into everything and it hurt so much because I really liked him and didn't mean for it to happen. I don't think I changed him, I think he just realized in himself to not be a jerk."

"Yeah I get it. Why was it so important anyways to be friends with Tess? She is a bitch. She thinks she is amazing because her mom is TJ Tyler. No, believe what you want but you changed him. Like three hours of him being there he was still a jerk who didn't care about anything but himself. But then I guess in that same day he heard a girl with a voice. You changed him without even knowing it. He hadn't even met you and you changed him. You impacted him as just Mitchie as well, not the girl with voice but just you. Then one day when he called he said he was totally for doing the duet with the winner of Final Jam, when before he was totally against it and wanted to get payback at us for making him do it. Then it hurt him to know that you lied to him and everyone and that was because he liked you and actually cared about you. But him finding out you are the girl with the voice you somehow reeled him back in, by the fact he knew you as just Mitchie, girl he had feelings for was also the girl with the voice."

"When he first heard me singing, I thought that no one was going to go and listen to me. I was just singing and he was trying to hide. If he didn't get chased, trip and fall, and hide there, he never would have heard me. So if that was true and he liked me as just me, then when I screwed up he would have just kept on hating me. But, this is amazing and I care so much about him. I am just so glad that he forgave me for everything."

"And what about the Tess thing? Why did you lie about yourself?" I was trying so hard to avoid his question but I know I couldn't keep avoiding it.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I was intimidated. At home, I only have one friend. No one likes us and I just wanted to know what it was like to just fit in and be popular for once. But the only way that would ever happen was by lying about whom I was. I didn't think really about who would get caught into my lies later on. I never meant for him to get hurt. I never could have guessed that we would ever have become friends and everything that happened because it just seemed so impossible by the fact that were so different. But when I was with him I never lied about myself, except for when the fact of my mother came up. I am not embarrassed by who I am, I just wanted to fit it."

"The thing is Mitchie, people would just like you as you. Caitlyn did and so did others. They didn't care about where you were from or what your parents did. They liked you as you. No one cares and if they treat you badly then who really needs them as friends in the first place. If they can't like you for who you are, then they must be some friends. I know you never meant to hurt him or anyone. I can tell from barely knowing you that you mean a lot to Shane and that you are such a great and amazing person. Plus, being the Tess type doesn't suit you. You need to stick with being yourself. Got it?"

"Okay. Thanks Nate. That means a lot. Being a Tess wasn't that great really." I laughed and Nate hugged me. I reciprocated it and when we pulled apart I looked out at the water. They were still chasing each other. "How doesn't that get old?"

"I don't know. They are weird."

It was silent for a while while we watched the chase continue. "SHANE! STOP IT!"

"Say it Caitlyn! SAY IT!"

"Okay-okay. You are better than Nate. You are awesome and Nate is lame! Now please stop it!"

"SUCCESS! Fine."

"By the way, you are the lame one." That instant Caitlyn swam as fast as possible and jumped out and hid behind Nate and I. "Help me. Your boyfriend is going to attack me!" I looked at Shane, but he was just staying put but had a devil look on his face. Oh crap. She is dead and it actually is really funny.

"Nope. Sorry Caitlyn. Watch out, here he comes." Right after I said that Shane came out and ran for Caitlyn. She wasn't fast enough and he caught her. Nate and I were laughing at them because they were really acting as two year olds.

"I was kidding Shane! You are cooler and he is lame!" But she was lying because she had a fingers crossed behind her back.

"No she isn't! Get her Shane! She is lying to you!" I yelled because I thought it was too funny to end. Shane then attacked her again and wouldn't free her.

"Nate! Please help me!" She said between laughs as Shane was tickling her to death. Nate just shook his head no and laughed with me about it all. It really was absolutely hilarious. "You jerk! Help me! Shane stop!"

We all yelled at her, "NO!" and Shane just continued refusing to let her go.

"Fine," she said raising her hands so we could tell if she was lying or not. "You Shane are cooler than Nate! He is lame!" Shane let her go and she fell with an 'oomph' on the ground. This made everyone laugh even harder. "Finally. Now can someone help me up please, my sides hurt too much from being tickled." Nate went over and gave her a hand and helped her up. He hugged her and kissed her temple. "Thanks. By the way, you are better than him." I could hear her whisper quietly but not quiet enough in his ear.

I rolled my eyes at them and smiled as Shane came over and I hugged him when he was in arms reach. He hugged me immediately back and pecked me on the lips. I frowned wanting an actual kiss from him. He rolled his eyes at me making fun of me and then kissed the side of my mouth. I slapped him playfully on the chest. Just that was making me want more. He was just so amazing. He finally kissed me on the lips and I deepened it right away. He wasn't at all slow at deepening it himself. His hands were on my cheeks and mine were around his neck playing with his hair. Our tongues were battling and I won dominance for the moment and he let out a little moan. But almost instantly after he beat me for the dominance and I couldn't do anything but let a moan out either. When we finally broke apart I hugged myself against him and he kissed my forehead. We looked at Nate and Caitlyn but only for a quick second because they were making out just like we were only a few seconds ago.

We looked at each other and he hugged me close. We walked over to the dock letting the two be. We just stood there taking in the scenery at the moment. Everything was so nice. Then all of a sudden I felt an urge to go swimming. I kissed Shane lightly and playfully on the lips and walked to the edge of the dock and dove in barely making a splash out of it. The water felt so nice on my body as I glided through it. When I made it to the top again and shook my hair off my face. I looked at Shane and he was smiling at me. He was definitely questioning why I did it; I could see it in his face. I took my finger and wiggled it for him to come in. He smiled at me and dove right in very gracefully. When he emerged he practically did exactly what I did with my hair but not since he doesn't have as much hair as me. He came up to me and kissed me and I reciprocated it. After I just floated on my back taking in the serenity of the night. It was the perfect night. "This is like the perfect night. I love it out here. I can't believe camp is like done and I have to go back to school soon. And…" I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"Mitchie? What's wrong babe? It is the perfect night out here."

"It's just that this perfect night will end and that means it's back to the real world of school where everyone doesn't like me and… and… it means not getting to see you and Caitlyn and everyone else. But you the most."

"Oh Mitchie. Come here." I stopped floating and ended in his arms not letting go. I was crying but trying to not ball though. He didn't need to witness that yet. "Babe, you are going to see me as much as possible. I don't think that I can go with barely seeing you. No one will stop me from seeing you as much as I can. You mean so much to me. Don't you worry about that. When I can't get there, you will come and visit me on weekends and breaks. Then when that will happen I will be talking to you all the time. You'll get sick of me the amount of time I'll be talking to you."

Okay, I was balling now. I am so glad that he actually wants to see me. I was afraid that I would never see him or talk to him. I thought that this was just a summer camp thing. I am glad that he'll talk to me all the time, I could never get sick of him. It means so much that he actually cares. I hugged him closer and just stayed like that.

"How are you so sure Shane?"

"Because I am. I am not losing you. You have such an importance to me and if I were to lose you I am not sure what I'd do."

"I don't want to lose you either Shane. Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Even if things get in the way and something happens, we stay friends. But majorly, don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do either if I lost you. You are so important to me."

"I would never leave you. And I promise. But don't worry. Nothing can get in the way of us. I won't ever let that happen."

"Really?"

"Really Mitch." Then he kissed me slowly but with loads of passion. Everything was perfect at that moment. But then…

"Get a room!" We broke apart but were only inches apart and I noticed that Caitlyn and Nate were standing there. We both rolled our eyes at them. We turned back to each other and had our foreheads against each other. Then I heard a splash from Caitlyn and Nate doing cannonballs into the water. The water pushed against us but I barely noticed it. Before they resurfaced, he kissed me quickly but still with passion. A few seconds after they emerged and it was silent for a while. We were all just enjoying each other's company in the beautifulness of the night. Everything was going right tonight. It was perfect.

**A/N- well there you go. I really hope you all liked it! Sorry for the delay that was there. I will be back soon with more Flour to My Heart. Read and Review and have great holidays! I'll see you all soon! **


End file.
